Talk:Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach
Arcs The page says there are four story arcs, but only three are listed. What's the forth one? Or is that a mistype that needs to be adjusted? Twocents 02:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Actually, the listings under the story arc is a bit confusing. Basically there were four arc and they were, # The Game Arc - two chapters # The Trading Card Arc - seven chapters # The Jump Fiesta Arc - seven chapters # The Shinigami men's association Arc - 2 chapters However, as things stand now - the story arc section only talk about two arcs. The Game Arc and The Jump Fiesta Arc. So there hasn't been a mistake. The article is just incomplete and I guess laid out in a somewhat confused manner. Tinni 13:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok I personally think the arc section is looking well. It is sub-headed properly and the layout is no longer confusing. I am fairly happy with The Jump Fiesta Arc and The Shinigami men's association Arc. The Game Arc needs come pictures to spice things up and some of the phrasing needs to be changed. The trading card arc needs work with the language and some pictures would vary the text and make things interesting. I'll go through my Colourful Bleach collection for pictures but a big Thank You to everyone who really worked to make the page more complete and interesting. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Game and the trading card arc has had pictures added. The trading card arc still needs proof reading and I might have gone a little crazy with the pictures... but certainly the article is as complete as it is going to get in the short term. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Looking good. The pictures are good & help prevent it being a wall of text, so not crazy at all. Good job [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 10:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Proper title Should we change the article title to the proper long title " Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach"? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll wait to see if anyone else has any thoughts on this, but I'd say it should be changed to its actual title, and have "Colorful Bleach" redirect to the new title. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I am going to do the move now, just because that is the official name and how it is referred to in Bleach Bootleg and other places. Hopefully, it will create minimum disruptions and link breaks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Colorful Bleach DVD? click to view image apparently there was a dvd of the colorful bleach segments adapted into anime. this dvd is really rare, should we mention this? UPDATE: it's an adaptation of the JUMP Festival segments. Released around the time of the 3rd bleach movie click to view image. Tman7776 (talk) 06:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) This appears to be a suitable trivia point. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Referencing I believe it would be valuable to note which of the 37 tales in this series have been adapted into the anime, and which episode each part that was ended up being put into. I tried to do this noting that part 21 was animated in episode 164, but Xia removed this with protest, so I would like to know what a better/proper way of listing this information would be. While we can link back from the anime episodes themselves to sections on this page, it is even more valuable to link forward to those episodes from here. 'Whatlinkshere' unfortunately would only tell us which episode pages reference the TETs, but it would not indicate which one, since we wouldn't know which section it was linking to without visiting the episode page. I am not sure if most/all have been animated. If so, perhaps this information could be organized in a table? I just figured it would make sense to mention in each section which anime episode includes an animation of this manga short. +Y 00:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC)